


It's A Wonderful Life

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Suicide Attempt, idk what I was doing when I wrote this but hey it's not too bad so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky





	It's A Wonderful Life

The room Tyler awoke in was filled with a thick white fog and he could just barely make out the shape of his own body in a hospital bed, connected to a heart monitor and breathing tubes; he drew in a deep breath and somehow felt cold air rush into his lungs, he thought he'd died, hoped, so why could he breathe? And where was he? Was this death, the afterlife that had been so glorified to him? Did he care anymore? Tyler simply hoped he'd escaped life, escaped the world where no one cared about him, escaped feeling worthless and broken beyond repair.  
A light buzzing filled the room over the empty silence and a dark figure stepped out of the fog behind Tyler and walked towards him. “Tyler? Can you hear me?” Tyler turned slowly, everything moved slowly here; even the fog swirling around him moved at a snail's pace.  
“Who are you?”  
“I'm an angel, Tyler.”  
“Right lemme guess, Clarence needs his wings?” Tyler mocked, looking anywhere but the angel.  
“You watch too much tv Tyler.” The angel chuckled. “You know where you are right? The veil?”  
Tyler started and looked up at the angel in front of him. “You mean I'm not dead?” you failed again. He asked, voice breaking.  
“Not yet, but approaching.”  
~~don't go back, come to me. you need me.~~

“Then just let me die okay? I don't want to go back, I don't need to go back, and no will care if I wake up.” Tyler hissed, tears in his eyes. ~~you're alone here they don't care they never cared~~

“This is my hospital room, yeah? There's no one there but me because no one cares about poor little Tyler Joseph. No one fucking cares about me.” He stepped up to the angel. “I don't need one of you telling me to go back and fight! I'm tired of fighting! I just want to die! I just want to start over and maybe next time people will care about the odd kid out. Maybe next time I won't be alone.” ~~you'll always be alone.~~

The angel stepped back from Tyler and deflated slightly.  
“Tyler the thing is they do care. The only reason no one is here is because no one is meant to be in this room except for you and me. Tyler, your mother hasn't left the hospital since you overdosed. Your brother keeps forgetting that you're not at home and goes up to your room in the mornings to remind you to get ready for school. Your English teacher tears up when she reaches your name on the roster when taking attendance. People notice that you're gone Tyler, people care about what's happened to you. People that you thought never cared about what happened to you notice that you're not in classes.” ~~LI E S L I E SLI ES DON TLIST EN TOHI M  
~~

“Don't lie to me to try to make me feel better. I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it. And if they cared they should have shown it long long before I threw ‘em back and ended it.” Tyler snapped, turning away from the angel and walked towards the ghostly hospital bed. ~~try harder next time~~

Leaning over his own body he spat, “This is pathetic. You should have tried harder.” He linked his hands behind his back and straightened up again, ~~don't look at him he'll take you away from me if you look at him~~

still looking away from the angel. “Kind of ironic isn't it? The kid who wanted death hooked up to life support. The only time his family cares is when he goes through with what he threatened.” Tyler heard the angel sigh behind him but didn't pay attention. He was done listening to people who didn't actually care. ~~he doesn't care about you he thinks you're just as worthless as the rest of the suicidal head cases~~

This angel was just doing his job, he didn't care whether Tyler lived or died.  
The scene changed. Tyler was now stood in his kitchen, his brothers and sister were sitting at the table. “I heard what you thought, and I do care. You gotta volunteer for this you know, I wanted to help you.”  
“Yeah, right.” Barely paying attention to the angel, Tyler was more focused on his siblings. Had he actually been there he could have reached out and touched his brother's shoulder. He tried. His brother turned around as though he had felt it, but looked straight through Tyler.  
“They can't see you Tyler, he just felt a cold breeze when you touched him.”  
Both heard someone crying. ~~you did this to them~~ _“Zack he’ll be fine the doctors said they could help him.”_  
“I know Mads, I know. But what made him do this why did he want this? Why did he take himself away from us?”  


~~it's your fault you hurt your family YOUYOUYOU YO U  
~~

“I don't want to see this, get me out of here.” Tyler mumbled, finally looking at the angel, if only to see something other than his sister comforting his brother.  
“As you wish.” The scene changed again. They were standing in Tyler's church, his father was sitting in the middle of the rows of pews.  
_“Father if you can hear me we need your help. Tyler-”_

Tyler's dad sobbed. _“He tried to kill himself two weeks ago Father. I don't know where we went wrong, we tried to give him what he needed to be happy. Can you please help him come back to us?”_

His voice cracked and tears still ran into his mouth as he spoke. ~~he thinks you're selfish. YOURESE LFISHTY LER YOU COULDNTTHIN K ABOUTTHE IR PAINO NLY YOURS ~~  
~~~~

“Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you want me to suffer more than I have?!” Tyler pushed the angel’s chest, yelling more at the voice in his head and the blurred face behind the angel than at the angel himself. “I don't want to see them like this.” He whispered. ~~you need to see what you caused you ungrateful bastard.  
~~

“I'm sorry Tyler, but you thought they didn't care and I needed to show you that's not true. Are you ready to go back?” ~~no don't leave me don'tle ave don'tleave stay here staysta yst ay ~~  
~~~~

“What don't you get about I'm not going back there! I know that they're upset now but they could have tried to help before I was in critical condition, they'll go back to ignoring me eventually anyway.”  
“I'm not letting you go up there before you should Tyler. I need you to know that people care about you, and maybe they didn't give you the help you needed before this but they won't forget what you've done. They won't leave you wanting of those things anymore, not after this. I promise, Tyler.” The angel’s tone was gentle. ~~his tongue is sugar coated he lies through his rotted teeth ~~  
~~~~

“I don't believe you.” Tyler said, though he seemed less resistant now. Seemed like maybe he'd want to go back.  
“What can I possibly do to make you see?!” The angel snapped. “How can I show you that they care and will continue to care and never didn't? How, tell me!” The angel was angry now, he'd seemingly grown as Tyler cowered away. The face grew too, behind the angel.  
“I’m sorry.” ~~NONONON O NONO NO N O ~~  
~~~~

A sudden beeping filled the room, fast and frantic. The scene changed again and Tyler was in his hospital room with the angel’s hand on his shoulder. Tyler's mother was being hurried out of the room sobbing, and nurses surrounded his bed calling for things Tyler couldn't understand. “What's going on?! Where are they taking my mom?!” Tyler pushed forward through the crowd of nurses and stood at his own side. His skin was pale and he was shaking ever so slightly.  
“They're losing you Tyler, a body can't live without a soul for very long. It's now or never. Are you ready to go home?”  
“I need more time!” ~~YOUDO NTG ETT IME COME WITHM E~~

“SHUT UP BLURRY.” Tyler screeched, terrifying the angel.  
“Tyler you don't have time! You need to go home!”  
“Put me back! I want to go home! I want to tell them I'm sorry! Put me back!” Tyler screamed, collapsing on the floor, clinging to the side of the bed. He sobbed, tears he'd been holding back spilled over and a terrible wailing escaped him. The angel rushed over and grabbed his arm. He felt a force on his chest and in his head, making him dizzy. The angel was forcing his soul back into his body. Ever so slowly his breathing evened out and the beeping slowed to a normal rate. _Thank you for going home, Tyler._

The angel whispered and drifted away. Tyler woke up, still shaking but still alive.


End file.
